


Soap

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: After Hinoka and Xander's support, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Xander and Hinoka's first date





	Soap

"Follow me, I have a special meal waiting for us." Xander said.

Hinoka gave him a bright smile, "I can't wait!"

The redhead felt her heart racing the moment Xander touched her hand, and led her away from the plaza. The two traveled inside, through the hallways, and finally into Xander's private quarters.

"THIS is where our special meal is?" She asked, Xander didn't gave her a reply, instead as Hinoka looked around, she chuckled to herself upon seeing a table, and two chairs in the midst of the area, set up, with a array of food she've never seen before. 

Xander pulled her chair, and Hinoka sat down, scooted herself in, as Xander sat across her in his chair. Hinoka looked down at the food he promised. Steak, sliced potatoes, and fancy wine. 

"Heh, Xander, when you said a special meal, the last place I've expected it were your quarters." Hinoka joked. Xander just grinned at her.

"You can say I've subverted your expectations." He joked back, "Usually, dates take place outside, or inside a fancy banquet hall."

Hinoka glanced down at her lap, her fingers intertwining nervously, "In Hoshido, ideal dating places are outdoors, under the cherry blossom trees, walking around town, or just running barefoot in the grass." 

"Running barefoot in the grass?" Xander asked. Hinoka chuckled a bit.

"That's what I like to do..." She replied, her blush growing with each word she said. She glanced down at her meal, before picking up her knife and fork, cutting up the first bite of steak. The meat was well done, little to no charring, with a variety of seasoning, and the potatoes themselves were skinned and slowed roasted. Hinoka especially made sure to be careful of how much wine she ingest, only getting one sip every few minutes. 

The wine itself didn't taste bad, slightly bitter, but had a strong taste to it. It almost reminded her of sake, but with a much stronger taste.

Hinoka started thinking over topics and questions she could tell Xander.. Like his favorite book, activities when he isn't sparring, and a few more icebreakers. Aside from eating, what else could strengthen their new romantic connection?

The redhead glanced up, seeing Xander fiddling with something on his lap, Hinoka couldn't tell what he was holding due to the tablecloth concealing it. 

"What do you got there?" She asked, rising her head up. Xander did the same, his hands still resting on his lap. He made a soft noise, before making eye contact with Hinoka, and lifting his hands up.

It was a small black ring box. "Before I've planned that dinner party, I had this ring made, just in case you felt the same..." He opened the box, revealing a white ring, with a seal crafted on the top. Hinoka recognized half of the symbol as the Hoshidan crest.

"The seal is our kingdoms' symbols merge together, representing peace for our nations, and our love for each other." He explained, his pale cheeks turning red, "Will you accept this token of my love for you?"

Hinoka's smile widened, her entire face redder than her last blush, instead of answering, the redhead lean forward and gave Xander a quick peck on the cheek.

"Princess, you really have bad aim." said Xander. Hinoka quirked her head, her excited expression asking him why.

Touching her hand, Xander gently caressed Hinoka's face, his lips gently brushing against hers. Impatiently, but carefully, Hinoka pulled Xander by grabbing his shoulders, slamming her lips to his. 

Xander let out a short moan, before it was silenced the deeper the kiss went. They finally parted, Hinoka started to giggle, "Heehee, you can be so awkward.."

Xander just smiled, and said, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> And just like that Siegbert was born!


End file.
